DESCRIPTION: Funds are requested for the partial support of the 1998 Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes and Metabolic Pathways to be held on July 12-17, 1998 at the Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, NH. This is one of the oldest Gordon Research Conferences and has historically covered a broad range of topics in mechanistic enzymology. The 1998 conference will be oriented towards the presentation of new enzymological investigations which focus on th relationship between enzyme structure and function in particular as it relates to inhibitor design and chemotherapeutic inhibition. A list of confirmed speakers at the time of the submission of this application follows: Christian Raetz (Duke), Michael Gelb (Washington), Judy Sebolt-Leopold (Parke-Davis), Pa Casey (Duke), Leslie Poole (Wake Forest), David Ballou (Michigan), Susan Mille (UCSF), Frank Raushel (Texas A&M), Deborah Dunaway-Mariano (New Mexico), Charles Grubmeyer (Temple), Heinz Floss (Washington), David Cane (Brown), Chaitan Khosla (Stanford), William Stetler-Stevenson (NCI), Christopher Walsh (Harvard), Michael Marletta (Michigan) and Ross Stein (Proscript). Several spots will be kept open to ensure that timely new results that are identified can be included in the program. In addition, immediately following the conference, a symposium to honor Irwin A. Rose will be held at the same site and will further expand the scope of the conference.